


Fate/Stay With Me

by ValorXIV



Series: Stay With Me series [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fix-It, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorXIV/pseuds/ValorXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Illyasviel von Einzbern's parents left her to save the world. They didn't come back. Illya thought that they had just left her to a family who only saw her as an object. But that was not true. Her Father wanted her to  be with him. Now, she summons a Heroic Spirit to be her Servant, her Berserker. It is a shame that Fate was denied, and a new Berserker has come to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Opening Stage

A small girl in a white dress slowly trudged through the forest, her long white hair flowed behind her as she walked to where her grandfather said she would find the Summoning Circle. Under one arm, she carried a stone tablet. It was a long trek from the Einzbern Mansion to the place where she would summon her Servant. The harsh winter winds attacked her poorly covered body relentlessly. But the girl continued to walk, not showing the inner turmoil inside her. The turmoil was caused by one name, the name of her father and her adoptive brother.

Emiya

Sure it was an interesting name, but the name meant so much for the little girl. For it was the name of a man who had promised her that he would return, but never did. It was a name she loved beyond all measure. Yes, loved. She loved her father, but she hated him for not returning to her. And she was sure that if she was with her father, she would love her adoptive brother as well. Heck, she would probably love him in a non-sibling way. As soon as she saw the picture of her father in a wheelchair that her grandfather had hidden from her, she realized that everything that Grandfather had said about her father abandoning her was a lie. He did not abandon her, he just couldn’t come and rescue her because he was too injured to break through the Einzbern Bounded Fields. 

There it is

A complicated circle made of blood, staining the snow a crimson color. The girl slowed to a stop, painting slightly. She looked around and noticed the wolves prowling around the circle. She closed her eyes, and started the ritual

“Silver and Iron are the origin”

The wolves stopped their prowling and looked at the little girl

“The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate”

The circle began to glow with a red light, and the wolves started to growl.

“Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.”

An odd energy began to fill the clearing. Not noticed to the little girl, the glow from the circle began to take on more colors.

“______, I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is your sword.”

More colors went into the glow of the circle, and the glow seemed to start spinning.

“In accordance to with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good in the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evils in the world of the dead.”

Winds began to blow from the epicenter of the circle as the light became a kaleidoscope of color.

“Yet, thou serves with eyes clouded in chaos.

Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am she who commands those chains.”

The wolves grew tired of waiting for the light show to end and slowly started to walk up to the young girl.

“You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance _____!”

One particularly brave yet stupid wolf leap at the girl, who had just opened her eyes as she delivered the final line in the ritual. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the wolf went flying into a tree. And went through the tree. And several behind it.

The girl looked at her savior expecting to see some sort of bulky monster. What she did see, however, startled her. The person was tall, probably taller than her grandfather. The person was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. The person also had black combat boots which seemed to be attached to her pants. The person had their left arm wrapped tightly with a black cloth and white trimming. It was attached to her shirt by a shoulder plate with an odd skull emblem on it. The shirt also dropped into a v-neck that slightly showed off their considerable…assets. Yes, that was the kicker. The person that the girl had summoned was definitely not the Hercules of legend due to the conflicting sex. Also, the person had a huge sword strapped to her back, probably about a head taller than the weider. She had to have it strapped sideways across her back to keep it from dragging across the ground.

She straightened from her stance where she apparently punched the the wolf through all those trees. She then flipped her brown hair, smirked, and said,

“Show me your moves!”

The girl felt as if she should facepalm for some reason. But she didn’t because she could not move in astonishment as the person flashed around the clearing, ripping apart the ground, trees, and wolves. She never once drew her sword, content with just using her hands to break apart the clearing and all who were in it.

As soon as she finished off all of the wolves who did not run away, she turned to the girl. She tilted her head in confusion, then groaned.

“Of course I get summoned as Berserker, I certainly deserved it.” The person, who was now known as Berserker, said, her hand on her face.

It was then when the girl realized something. She raised her trembling finger and yelled, “You can talk!”

Berserker looked at her. “Well, of course I can talk. It would be horrible if I couldn’t.”

The girl then stated, “But Berserkers are not supposed to talk! They are supposed to be crazy and like beasts!’

Berserker tilted her head. “Who's to say I’m not crazy and like a beast?”

“But… But…” The girl sputtered, trying and failing to find a flaw in the girl’s logic.

Berserker sighed. “Look, we got off on the wrong foot.” She then held out her hand. “Let’s start this over. I am the Servant Berserker. I ask of you, are you my master?”

The girl looked at the hand, then grasped it with her own. “Yes, Servant Berserker, I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, am your master. But you can call me Illya.” She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she froze, smile still on her face.

Due to the contact between Master and Servant, Illya could finally see Berserker’s stats. And said stats are what made her freeze. ‘I-I don’t believe it.’ she thought, ‘H-how are all her base stats EX rank!

“Eh, Master?” Berserker said, confusion written across her face.


	2. Prepairing for the main stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the summoning of Berserker, Illya reports to her grandfather, the head of the Einzbern family. But why did this sane Berserker get summoned instead of Hercules? What secrets is she hiding?

“All of them?” An old man, nearing the end of his life, asked the little girl in front of him.

“Yes, Grandfather.” Illyasviel von Einzbern, also known as Illya to few, replied. “This Berserker has all her stats at EX (Unmeasurable) and is under no effect of the Madness Enhancement skill. I can truthfully say that if Hercules was summoned and the two of them fought, I would guess that she would probably tear him apart.”

“And what of her Noble Phantasm?” The head of the Einzbern family asked, in slight glee.

Illya shifted at this, then answered. “I could not tell what it does or what it effects, but I could see its name and stat.” Pausing for a bit to remember, Illya then continued, “The name was Postremus, and it was also EX rank.”

“Postremus, that is Latin for the last…” he mused, then said, “Very well, we must accept this as a blessing. In a few days we will start the finishing process for preparing you for the Holy Grail. You may leave.”

“Of course, Grandfather.” Illya accepted the dismissal and waked away. She set a brisk pace from where she was reporting to her grandfather to her room, which was halfway across the Einzbern estate. Because of this, she had a lot of time to muse over her situation.

Berserker… Just who are you? You act like you know of me, yet I have never seen you before. Illya thought, lost in thought. Could this be your Memories of Another Age skill coming into effect? 

Indeed, the Memories of Another Age was an interesting skill. If Illya was interpreting it right, then it meant that Berserker could just look at someone and know everything about them. And if that was true, then it meant that she could tell who a servant was just by seeing them for the first time. So what was that “Truth” that Berserker apparently knew that allowed her to know everything about a person at first glance? 

Eventually, Illya reached her room and opened the door, expecting a simple room with just a bed and an old computer in the corner. That would have been what she would have gotten if Berserker didn't get to it first. Now the computer looked much more advanced, and the monitor three different things pulled up on it. There was also a large flatscreen TV in front of her bed. Which Berserker was currently laying on with some sort of device in her hand. From the way she was moving around, pressing buttons on the device, and the sounds coming from the TV, Illya assumed that she was somehow playing some sort of game.

Berserker looked over at her and, raising her hand, said, “Yo!”

Illya then shut the door. She just stared at the door to her room in astonishment, then rubbed her eyes. This has to be a joke she thought, then opened the door again. Unfortunately for Illya’s mind, the room was the same as it had been when she first opened the door, only with a few changes. Berserker had put the device down, and only some background music could be heard. She had her head propped up by her hand and was currently staring at Illya.

“You know, Master, that what you just did was terribly rude.” Berserker said in a scolding tone. “When someone says hello, hey, hi, greetings, yo, aloha, hola, konnichiwa, or any other sort of greetings, you are expected to greet them back. Not stare at them for a few moments then shut the door on them.”

Illya was too preoccupied in trying, and failing, to figure out how Berserker put all of this stuff in her room. “M-m-my room. H-how?”

“Oh, that’s what you're freaking out about.” Berserker said. She then shifted, so that now she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling of the side. “I just used my Territory Creation skill.”

“W-what?” Illya stuttered. Her already shorted out brain tried, and once again failed, to understand what Berserker just said. Illya did understand every word in the sentence, but how did a Berserker have the Territory Creation skill?

“Don’t think about it too hard, it is just how I was in life.” Berserker said, laying back down on the bed. “I would always just appear and take over a person's room or house then personalize it to my needs.”

Illya blinked. Then her brain finally put it all together. She slapped her fist into the palm of her hand. “Ah! So because you would constantly take over other peoples territories, that part of your legend was processed as a Territory Creation, or Territory Thievery, skill. Am I right?”

Berserker twitched for some reason, then nodded. Illya then beamed at Berserker who twitched again. Illya noticed this, and asked, “Are you OK, Berserker?”

“Eh! I’m fine! Fine!” Berserker said a bit too hastily. Illya pouted, and asked, “Are you sure?”

“GAAAA!” Berserker screamed. Illya flinched at this, then froze as Berserker rushed towards her. Suddenly, Illya was grabbed by Berserker and pulled into a hug. “SO CUTE~!”

“Berserker, let go of me!” Illya tried to yell, but it was muffled by Berserker’s large pair of brest. Eventually, Berserker calmed down and let Illya go. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she said, “Sorry, I have a weakness too cute things.”

“What sort of weakness is that?” Illya yelled, waving her hands up and down in frustration.

“The one most females have” Berserker replied in a perfect monotone. “Even Arthuria Pendragon, King of Britain, cannot withstand the power of a cute plush lion.”

Illya froze when she heard Berserker say that name. The only people to have known that name were the Einzberns and her father. How did Berserker know that name? Was it the Memories of Another Age taking effect again? Wait, if she knew that…

“Berserker, do you know who will be the Servants for the upcoming war?” Illya asked. If she was right on how her skill worked, then Berserker would know what the different Servants were due to Illya’s connection with the Holy Grail.

“Let's see…” Berserker said, her hand cupping her chin. “If I remember correctly, then the Servants are: Arthuria Pendragon as Saber, Counter Guardian EMIYA as Archer, Cu Chulainn as Lancer, Medusa as Rider, Medea of Colchis as Caster, Kojirou Sasaki as False Assassin, Hassan-i-Sabbah as True Assassin, Angra Mainyu as Avenger, Gilgamesh as Gilgamesh, and me as Berserker.”

Illya stared at Berserker in astonishment. “I…? Wha…? False Assassin…? True Assassin…? Avenger…? Counter Guardian Emiya…?” She said. Her astonishment was so great that she her brain was starting to fail her the third time in a hour.

“Yes. False Assassin is a Servant summoned by Caster. However, if certain events happen, The Shadow will kill False Assassin and Matou Zouken will use the body to summon True Assassin. Avenger is a Servant that I am not completely sure will show up, but if he does, it means that things will get serious quickly. And Counter Guardian EMIYA is a possible version of your brother, Shirou Emiya, who became a Counter Guardian under the semi-false assumption that Counter Guardians protect humanity from inhuman threats.” Berserker said.

“Onii-chan…” Illya said, her mind focusing on the one point of her brother willingly take a fate worst than death. “Why would you do something like that?”

Berserker frowned. “Wait… Something’s not right here.” She sat back down on the bed. “Tell me about your family.”

Illya frowned at this, then begin, “Well, the Einzbern family is one of the-”

“No, no, no, no!” Berserker said, waving her hands back and forth in front of her. “I ment the Emiya side of your family! I already know everything I need to know about the Einzbern side.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “I took all the ways people could listen in away from this room, so you can speak freely.”

Illya nodded and said, “Well, the only members of the Emiya family are: my younger brother Shirou that I like to call Onii-chan because he looks older than me, my father Kiritsugu, and myself.”

Berserker blinked, then muttered to herself, “Well, I’m not in canon right now, but an AU. Not surprising.” She then addressed Illya. “From what I can remember, the Einzberns tried to make you hate your father and family. Why don’t you?”

“The picture.” Illya stated simply.

“The picture?” Berserker asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Yes, a few years ago, I found a picture along with a medical record.” Illya said, looking downcast. “The picture was of my father in a wheelchair, and the medical record showed all the various things that my father had been slowly experiencing. He was expected to die a year later, so I don’t know if he is alive or not.” Tears threatened to fall, but she was trying to prevent them. “The only person I know who is alive in my family is Onii-chan, and the Einzberns are probably going to have me kill him.” The tears finally started to fall. “And I’m not sure if I’ll be able to refuse them! I… I…” Illya couldn’t continue and started to sob.

Berserker sat there for a moment, then moved. In one swift motion, she picked Illya up, layed down on the bed with Illya laying on her breast like a pillow, and grabbed a remote for the TV.

“OK, no more depressing stuff.” Berserker said. “What you need is something to take your mind of the sadness. We are going to watch an anime.”

“B-but…” Illya sniffed. It was hard to argue with Berserker. And besides, it was strangely comfortable. 

“Hey, if it is not for entertainment value, then think of it as working to understand japanese. We aren’t going to be watching with subtitles, after all.” Berserker said, smirking.

Illya slowly justified the logic, and replied with a softly muttered, “...OK.”

Berserker’s smirk became a gigantic grin. “Alright! The one I think you will like best now is this one.” She pushed a few buttons on the remote and a narrator started to speak. “Fairy Tail!”

 -{BREAK}-

Illya layed next to Berserker, her head on Berserker’s breast as a pellow. She hadn’t forgotten about the fact that her family might force her to kill her brother, but she was over it now. Berserker and her had just finished the first arc of Fairy Tail, and Illya had to say that she now had a new respect for the japanese. They were able to construct epic stories like some of the old bards and playwrights. There were times where she had laughed hard at the things which all the main characters did. It was late at night, and Illya felt as if she would fall asleep right there. She didn’t want to bother her Servant, but it was just so comfortable!

“Hey, Master?” She heard Berserker say. Slowly she dreaded the worst, which was that Berserker was going to move.

“I don’t think you realized, but I cannot go into spirit form.” Berserker continued. “So, if we do not want people thinking weirdly of us, I need to start calling you something other than Master.”

“And?” Illya whispered sleepily.

“Would you mind,” Wait, was Berserker blushing? “If I called you Sister?”

Illya smiled. “Only if I can call you the same.”

Berserker laughed. “Sure thing, Sis, sure thing.”

Illya continued to smile as she fell asleep, the first time in ten years she could sleep with the knowledge that someone that truly cared for her would be with her when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter! The start of the Grail War will happen next time, with a few more changes. There is a reason one of the tags is "It Gets Worst before it Gets Better"

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who do not know, this is a rewriting of an old fanfiction I made about two years back. I only got about 5 chapter's into it before I just stopped working on it. I felt that Berserker back then was way to much of a Mary Stu. Hopefully I can do better than that this time around.


End file.
